Typical vehicles include heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that provide cooling to various portions of the vehicle. Generally, the vehicle includes a single air conditioning unit that cools air obtained internally and/or externally of the vehicle that is then delivered through ducts spaced throughout the vehicle cabin for delivery to various portions of the cabin of the vehicle. The amount of air delivered to various portions of the vehicle is generally regulated by modifying the speed of the fan that blows the air through the duct system of the vehicle and also by opening and closing vent louvers spaced throughout the vehicle cabin.